


Desert Dandelions

by Rekush_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dimension Travel, Female Harry Potter, Gen, I couldn't resist, Master of Death Harry Potter, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekush_chan/pseuds/Rekush_chan
Summary: Harry Potter - or Hanaa as she goes by these days - is thrown into a dangerous new world full of dungeons, King Vessels and politics, with yet another evil organisation to stop. And to think, all she wanted was some peace and quiet...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is yet another 'MoD Harry Potter lands in an another dimension' story. I have seen so many, some well written, some less so, and I couldn't resist trying my hand out.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, especially because English is my second language. Enjoy! :)

Hanaa found that she rather liked Sindria so far. She enjoyed the sunlight, the bustling bazaars, even the constant smell of fish and saltwater. It was just so different from anything she’s seen before; it was chaotic yet oddly peaceful, people were smiling and seemed to have a great time haggling in the markets or trying to scam foreigners like herself. It reminded her a bit of Diagon Alley in its prime; noisy and crowded but lively and cheerful. 

Determined to try new things, she bought some green almonds to snack on as well as some sort of roasted sea creature she did not know the name of - and was fairly certain did not exist back in her world. She wasn’t very keen on trying that one at first, but the vendor somehow managed to convince her, and it did taste good in the end. The woman just prayed she wouldn’t get food poisoning from it, she had a pretty bad experience when visiting Hoi An, back in her own world, and she really didn’t need to get sick now. Hanaa washed it all down with some cold sharbat then set out to find her way back to the inn she stayed in. 

Finding an affordable place proved to be particularly tricky as Sindria was a well-off country, and unfortunately for her, it reflected on the prices. Hanaa had always been very frugal, even when she had a vault full of galleons and priceless family heirlooms. She had significantly less money now, so she would have to be mindful of how she spent it.

Thankfully, she was able to find a room right at the edge of the red lights district. The place was loud, a bit shabby and not very reputable, and the people visiting the district were apparently prone to fighting when drunk. As Hanaa learned, Sindria, with all its enhanced soldiers, household vessels and magicians was not a place where an average person would survive being caught in the crossfire. The woman herself wasn’t very fond of the idea of living in such an area, but she’s got the room for a fraction of the normal price and hey, she slept in worse places before.

She was initially wary of renting a room without a husband but just as Yuunan said, no one gave her any grief for being an unaccompanied, young woman. She knew from him that Sindria and Balbadd were much more liberal and forward-thinking than some of the northern countries, but her travel plans had been met with disapproval even back in the twenty-first century, so she didn’t necessarily believe him. 

Actually, where most things were concerned, she didn’t believe Yuunan. While he seemed nice enough and did help Hanaa out when she really needed it, there was still something artificial about him. It showed in the little things; his smile was just a tiny bit too wide, his reactions came just a fraction of a second too late. Then again, the guy did live alone at the bottom of a deep, dark pit, so there wasn’t anything sane about him to begin with. Still, Yunaan helped her and she was grateful for that, even if she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.  


She was brought out of her musings by a loud crash, followed by shouting. In the week the girl has been here, she became pretty accustomed to drunk people brawling, so she didn’t flinch or move from her spot by the desk, instead just cocked her head side to listen. She still had some trouble with this world’s language, but was able to discern the cause of the fight. The man who did most of the shouting was a jealous husband, who apparently thought the other was his wife’s secret lover. Well, that was the gist of it. The man, as drunk people rarely are, was not very coherent.

Hanaa quickly dismissed the entire thing and returned to her nightly routine; it was not her problem. Not very long ago, she probably would’ve jumped in to break up the fight, but by now she learned how to keep her nose out of other people’s business. Got burnt one too many times.

She quickly climbed into her bed and pulled the blanket over her head; the thin cotton sheet didn’t do much for keeping the noise out, but a quick charm murmured under her breath did the trick. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that funnily enough, she felt more relaxed and safe in this weird, foreign world she barely knew anything of, than she ever did back home.

  


For the first three months, she was in love with Sindria. This tiny island was always noisy, full to the brim with energy and life. Hanaa often spent her days wandering around aimlessly, not trying to get anywhere in particular, yet she always found something incredibly interesting. Last time it was an antique shop on a secluded side street selling old world maps, different scrolls and various knick-knacks. Before that, there were some older men playing cards by the docks who had eagerly taught her when she asked. She also ran into dodgy-looking apothecaries where they tried to rid you of your gold in exchange of love potions or the promise of good fortune.

Hanaa had also taken to working in a tavern in the evenings; it was a good way to pass the time, and besides, she didn’t want to deplete her funds any more than she already had. It was also a good way to learn more about this world; people never shared information so readily than after a few drinks.

During her fourth month, the woman’s adoration of Sindria did not change in the slightest, however she started feeling a bit restless. While Hanaa found the island marvellous, it was small and a bit too far away, and therefore somewhat isolated from the rest of the world for her liking. As she kept meeting other travellers and listened to their stories, Hanaa wanted to explore some of the other kingdoms more and more. So she decided it was time to get on a ship and see what else this strange, new world could offer her.

By the end of her fifth month on the island, she was positively _twitchy _. No ships were going in, or out of Sindria for the foreseeable future; a pair of Dendan were spotted about twenty miles from the shore. The woman has heard the sailors talk about them; apparently they were giant, monstrous fish who could swallow whole ships at once. Dendan generally did not prey on humans but were extremely easy to aggravate. While it seemed the citizens had no doubt their King and his Generals could take them out, people had no use for its meat or bones. It was safer for everyone to just let them pass by in their own pace. In their own, torturously slow pace.__

____

____

_Merlin fucking damn it._

____

____

____


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've realised today that it's been exactly a year since I've uploaded this story. Yikes. Especially considering that this chapter had been mostly ready for a long while now, I only had to add about two paragraphs to it. Whoopsie? :)

_This is not right_ \- realised Hanaa immediately. She never had been the most observant of people - something Hermione loved to chastise her for -, but it did not take a genius to realise that the gaping darkness surrounding her was most certainly not Singapore. For a moment, the witch entertained the thought that she has splinched herself and died during the apparition, but dismissed it. From Melaka to Orchard Road really wasn’t that big of a jump, and apparition had been as natural as breathing at this point, she really didn’t see how she could have messed it up. Besides, she wasn’t really sure she even _could_ die, so with her wand at the ready, Hanaa set out to explore.

The chances of this being an ambush were also very thin; there were two people who knew that Harry Potter was still alive, and neither Hermione nor Teddy were ones to spill secrets. And while Harry Potter had more enemies than she could count, Hanaa had been avoiding trouble. _Well, at least until now_ , she thought with a wry tilt to her lips.

There was solid ground under her feet, which was comforting, but she could not see anything at all, no matter which direction she looked. A quick _Lumos_ confirmed two things: one, that she did not actually go blind, and two, her magic did not come as easily as before, as if something was blocking it. It took her multiple tries to perform a single, first-year spell.

She considered the possibility of being stuck in a pocket dimension wizards were so fond of, but doubted that was the case. Everything felt normal and real instead of the distorted, disorganised mess pocket dimensions often turned out to be. (Many wizards had no idea of concepts like gravitational force or atmospheric pressure, rendering their space-expansion charms almost completely useless.)

The woman also observed that the air had been noticeably damp, and she felt quite warm, as if she was somewhere very deep underground. The thought made her quite nervous but at least it had made sense; it was just her luck to accidentally transport herself into a mine of all places. Hanaa adjusted the straps of her backpack and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She did not like this at all.

Shaking her head to get rid some disturbing thoughts, she used a _Point-Me_ spell to determine North - carefully not thinking about how much energy that little magic took out of her -, and started that way.

She had no real idea of how much time had passed since she ended up here, though if she were to guess, it had been at least three days. Well, at least she had slept twice since arriving, dozing off briefly when she felt she couldn’t possibly go on any longer. The witch had not encountered anything, living or dead, in that time. There was only the dark emptiness before her, and a few times she had begun to question if she even went anywhere. It was near impossible to tell, she had only the burning sensation in her calves to convince her otherwise.

Hanaa had another nasty surprise waiting for her shortly after beginning her trek. Her water bottle, which had been charmed to refill itself, did not work anymore. It was something she has only realised after downing half of its contents. She had to carefully ration the rest of it. However unfortunate this was, it also provided the woman with an important discovery: that wherever she was, it was not on Earth. There was no other way the charms could have failed, it had to have been cut off from the water supply. And that could only have happened if the flask was moved too far away. Like to a different planet.

 _Or to a different version of the same planet_ _,_ occurred to the witch. It wouldn’t have been the first time Hanaa had heard of other worlds, the Unspeakables had been researching them for years.

But to actually cross over to another dimension - that was something else entirely. It was impossible. At least, it should have been impossible. Yet, the more she thought about it, the more plausible it seemed; she was certainly not on Earth, but there was oxygen. Gravity also seemed just the same as back home. The air was humid, therefore, there had to be water here. Which was more improbable? Somehow landing on another planet with the exact same conditions of life as Earth’s, or accidentally transporting herself to a parallel universe?

Finally, when Hanaa felt she couldn’t possibly take another step forward, something caught her eye. Unsure if she was hallucinating, she cautiously shuffled a bit closer, trying not to get her hopes up. But no, it was definitely light, coming from a window of all things. Now she was fairly certain her mind was playing tricks on her — who was mad enough to build a wooden cottage in a vast, gaping emptiness? Of course, just as that thought came to her, the door opened. She really should know better by now.

Light spilled out and it temporarily blinded her. The woman lifted her wand in case the nutter living in this dark schism did not take kindly to trespassers, but she had no reason to worry. The young man who stepped out wore a forest green tunic and a kind smile. He said something in a language unfamiliar to Hanaa, who took it as another confirmation that she was well and thoroughly lost.

She tried English, much to the stranger’s bemusement, then some German and Mandarin and when the man continued to blink at her confusedly, she even threw in the few Khmer words she picked up last month.

Before the woman could truly despair, however, she felt another consciousness tentatively brush hers, and she latched at it with all her magic, trying desperately to convey _lost-tired-thirsty_ and wishing she had been even a little better at the mind arts. When the other magician answered with feelings of _friend-safety-shelter_ and held out his hand to her, she almost collapsed from the relief and sudden exhaustion she felt. She made no protest as the stranger - _Yuunan_ , his mind whispered - gently ushered her inside.

The rukh, Yuunan observed curiously, did not like her at all. Which to Hanaa was simply ridiculous, as according to the crazy magi’s previous explanations, the rukh was not actually alive. Except it was, more or less. Yunaan made even less sense than Dumbledore on his most cryptic days, and the woman was ready to tear her hair out. Or Yuunan’s, she wasn’t all that picky.

The magi’s lecture went like this: the rukh was a sort of energy that had been present in every living being, a flow that encapsulated everything. This energy in humans was called magoi, which the magical people of this world harnessed and used to their advantage. This made sense to Hanaa, it sounded similar enough to the magic of her home-world, other than the fact that magicians here were able to actually see the rukh.

Yet Yuunan also seemed to consider the rukh as some sort of entity, given the way he stated that it did not approve of her being here. The rukh, omnipresent, omniscient and as a whole also _aware_ _-_ that to Hanaa sounded like some sort of god, or worse, Fate. And wasn’t that just a big red flag in and of itself. Hanaa was done with Fate, prophecies and unseen puppeteers for a lifetime.

But the rukh ‘not liking’ her was a serious problem, as it made even the easiest spells near impossible. The faintest trickle of her magic was met with resistance, and even a _Lumos_ took tremendous amount of effort. The magi advised her to keep trying; if she stretched her magic just a bit further every time, surely it would get easier to use it. Hanaa took his advice to heart and practiced her magic fatefully every day to no avail. After about two weeks, thoroughly frustrated with living at the bottom of a dark valley and in close quarters with an infuriating magi, she gathered all her magic inside her and _pushed_.

The rukh, apparently just as stubborn, pushed back, but Hanaa was not about to back off. She had faced insurmountable challenges before, defeated dangerous enemies, ridden hippogriffs before she was fourteen. She was the bloody Master of Death for Merlin’s sake; she was not about to let some stupid, sentient flock of birds get their way.

Maybe she should have, Hanaa thought faintly as the resulting backlash literally disintegrated Yunaan’s cabin and left both of them speechless, standing around in the slowly dispersing ash and dust.

“Oops”, she offered with a strained smile, gingerly touching her singed eyebrows.

Yuunan, for once, was not amused. But the rukh did not give her much trouble after that, if anything, it seemed to actively flee from her presence. Hanaa decided she could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
